61/11
Arapça Metin *تُؤْمِنُونَ بِاللَّهِ وَرَسُولِهِ وَتُجَاهِدُونَ فِي سَبِيلِ اللَّهِ بِأَمْوَالِكُمْ وَأَنْفُسِكُمْ ۚ ذَٰلِكُمْ خَيْرٌ لَكُمْ إِنْ كُنْتُمْ تَعْلَمُونَ Türkçe Transcript(*) *Tu/minûne bi(A)llâhi ve rasûlihi ve tucâhidûne fî sebîli(A)llâhi bi-emvâlikum ve enfusikum© żâlikum ḣayrun lekum in kuntum ta’lemûn(e) *TÜRKÇE MEALLER Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *İnanırsanız Allah'a ve Peygamberine ve savaşırsanız Allah yolunda mallarınızla, canlarınızla; işte bu, bilseniz, size daha da hayırlıdır. Ali Bulaç Meali *Allah'a ve Resulü’ne iman edersiniz, mallarınızla ve canlarınızla Allah yolunda cihad edersiniz. Bu, sizin için daha hayırlıdır; eğer bilirseniz. Ahmet Varol Meali *Allah'a ve Peygamber'ine iman edersiniz, mallarınızla ve canlarınızla Allah yolunda cihad edersiniz. Eğer bilirseniz bu sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Ahmet Tekin *Allah’a ve Rasulüne iman edersiniz. Allah yolunda, İslâm uğrunda mallarınızla ve canlarınızla cihad edersiniz. Eğer bilirseniz bu sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Allah'a ve Peygamberine inanırsınız; Allah yolunda canlarınızla, mallarınızla cihat edersiniz; bilseniz, bu sizin için en iyi yoldur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Allah’a ve peygamberine inanır, mallarınızla ve canlarınızla Allah yolunda cihat edersiniz. Eğer bilirseniz, bu sizin için çok hayırlıdır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Allah'a ve Resulüne inanır, mallarınızla ve canlarınızla Allah yolunda cihad edersiniz. Eğer bilirseniz, bu sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Edip Yüksel Meali *ALLAH'a ve elçisine inanırsınız, ALLAH'ın yolunda canınız ve paranızla çaba gösterirsiniz. Bu sizin için en iyisidir, bir bilseniz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır *Allah'a ve Resulüne inanırsınız, mallarınızla ve canlarınızla Allah yolunda savaşırsınız. Eğer bilirseniz sizin için en iyisi budur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Allah ve Resulüne iyman edip mallarınız ve canlarınızla Allah yolunda mücahede eylersiniz, bu sizin için çok hayırlıdır, eğer bilir iseniz Hayrat Neşriyat Meali *Allah’a ve Resûlüne îmân edip, mallarınızla ve canlarınızla Allah yolunda cihâd edersiniz! Eğer bilirseniz, bu sizin için çok hayırlıdır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Allah'a ve O'nun peygamberine imân edersiniz. Ve Allah'ın yolunda mallarınız ile ve nefisleriniz ile mücâhedede bulunursunuz. İşte bu, sizin için çok hayırlıdır. Eğer bilir kimseler oldu iseniz. Muhammed Esed *Allah'a ve Peygamberi'ne inanır ve Allah yolunda malınız ve canınızla gayret gösterirsiniz: bu sizin kendi iyiliğinizedir; keşke bilseydiniz. Suat Yıldırım *10,11. Ey iman edenler! Sizi gayet acı bir azaptan kurtaracak, üstelik size çok kârlı bir ticaret sağlayacak bir iş bildireyim mi? Allah'a ve Elçisine inanır, Allah yolunda mallarınızla ve canlarınızla mücahede edersiniz. Eğer bilirseniz bunu yapmak sizin için çok hayırlıdır. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Allah'a ve Elçisine inanırsınız, Allah yolunda mallarınızla ve canlarınızla cihadedersiniz. İşte bilirseniz, sizin için en iyisi budur. Şaban Piriş Meali *Allah’a ve Peygamberine iman ederseniz, Allah yolunda mallarınızla, canlarınızla cihat ederseniz! İşte bu, eğer bilirseniz sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Allah'a ve Resulüne iman eder, malınızla ve canınızla Allah yolunda cihad edersiniz. Bir bilseniz, bu sizin hakkınızda daha hayırlıdır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Allah'a ve onun resulüne inanır, Allah yolunda mallarınız ve canlarınızla didinirsiniz. İşte bu, sizin için en hayırlısıdır; eğer bilirseniz. *İNGİLİZCE MEALLER Yusuf Ali (English) *That ye believe in Allah and His Messenger, and that ye strive (your utmost) in the Cause of Allah, with your property and your persons: That will be best for you, if ye but knew!(5444) * M. Pickthall (English) *Ye should believe in Allah and His messenger, and should strive for the cause of Allah with your wealth and your lives. That is better for you, if ye did but know.